Five Nights at School
Five Nights at School is a game produced by Cannonball Games after the popularity of Five Nights at Freddy's soared. In the game you are a night watchman hired by a British school, cause hey! You need money! Gameplay You are a night watchman for a school on the north-west coast of England, Burpington-upon-Sea. Your main job is to ward off teachers who attempt to give you homework, however on later nights more and more tasks are given to you in order to get rid of the rest of the staff who don't give you homework but instead force you to do other meaningless, idiotic tasks. To locate where the teachers are, you have to use security cameras which are somehow placed all around the school. The school is so large that you have to shuffle between camera maps, such as WEST-SCHOOL, CENTRE-SCHOOL, EAST-SCHOOL, and OTHER. The teachers always have a set path to you, however they may backtrack. Your main method of defence are textbooks. Between 'visits' you must anticipate when a teacher is coming by looking at the PLAYGROUND camera. You then must go through a variety of textbooks, each with a different subject, and then pick one out and wait. Once you next pull the camera down, you will see the teacher in front of you. As quick as lightning, you must show the correct textbook to the correct teacher, so they go away. Pulling out the wrong textbook, or failing to pull it out in time, results in a Game Over. As the nights go on, more teachers come after you and your number of textbooks increases, making them harder to cycle through. Not only that, other members of staff do not require textbooks, such as the PE teacher, so they must be shooed off by other means. These other means will be listed in the sections below. Cameras The school is divided into four areas, WEST-SCHOOL, CENTRE-SCHOOL, EAST-SCHOOL, and OTHER. Each area, save for OTHER, has four floors. Each subject has a corridor, a classroom, and stairs. -The ground floor (on the bottom) contains the arts area of the school, whose teachers won't be after you until Night 3. The WEST-SCHOOL has ICT, the CENTRE-SCHOOL has ADT (Art and DT), and the EAST-SCHOOL has Music. -On the first floor are teachers who won't attack until Night 2. The WEST-SCHOOL has History, the CENTRE-SCHOOL has RE, and the EAST-SCHOOL has Geography. -The second floor contains teachers who are ready on Night 1, and so are a threat from the start, yet they have those stairs so they have to go quite a long way. The WEST-SCHOOL has English, the CENTRE-SCHOOL has Languages (French and Spanish), and the EAST-SCHOOL has Maths. -The third floor is devoted entirely to Science, and therefore the teacher there takes the longest time to get to you. -The OTHER camera features locations like GYM, LIBRARY, JANITOR'S HUT and DINING HALL. It also contains the vital PLAYGROUND camera. -There is also a special camera unlocked on Night 5 which appears between the Languages and RE sections on CENTRE-SCHOOL. It is called STAFF OFFICE and a special teacher appears there. Staff that are after you *'English Teacher' - Becomes active on Night 1 and starts off in ENGLISH ROOM. She always goes down the WEST STAIRS and into the ICT area, and she may go into COMPUTER LAB. She needs 'Grammar and Spelling: A Guide' to be deterred. *'Maths Teacher' - Also becomes active on Night 1 and starts in MATHS ROOM. The Maths Teacher takes a longer time to leave his classroom than the English Teacher leaves hers, and therefore more time can be spent planning for him. He will go down the EAST STAIRS and into the Music area, occasionally going into MUSIC ROOM. He needs 'KS3 Revision - Maths' to be deterred *'Science Teacher' - Another Night 1 starter, first appears in SCIENCE ROOM 1 on the third floor. He may also go to the other SCIENCE ROOMS randomly, but he will always go down the CENTRAL STAIRS to the ADT area. He needs 'B-C-P, a Science Journey' to be deterred. *'French Teacher' - Yet another Night 1 starter, first appearing in FRENCH ROOM, but may go into SPANISH ROOM. She will take the CENTRAL STAIRS and may go into ART ROOM to admire the paintings. She needs 'Bonjour a la France' to be deterred. *'Spanish Teacher' - The final Night 1 starter, he will appear in SPANISH ROOM and will take the same path as the French teacher, and he will occasionally cross over into FRENCH ROOM. Unlike the French Teacher, the Spanish Teacher does not stop to look at any paintings and therefore goes straight for you. He needs 'Uses for Usted' to be deterred. *'History Teacher' - Becomes active on Night 2 in HISTORY ROOM, where she will have two different positions, she will be either sitting at her desk on the computer like all the other teachers, or she will be getting a World War 1 costume out of the store cupboard. She will go down the WEST STAIRS into the ICT area, get confused by the computers in COMPUTER LAB, and head for you. One thing to note about the History Teacher is that she looks more war-torn and bloodied the closer she gets to you. She needs 'Advanced Modern History' to be deterred. *'Geography Teacher' - Also becomes active on Night 2 in GEOGRAPHY ROOM, he goes down the EAST STAIRS but after entering PLAYGROUND he may go into GYM instead. He needs 'Natural Disasters and their Human Responses' to be deterred. *'RE Teacher' - The most absentminded of the bunch, active on Night 2, the RE Teacher starts in RE ROOM but unlike the other teachers go up the CENTRAL STAIRS instead of down and may end up in SCIENCE ROOM 3 for a bit of irony. If he goes down the CENTRAL STAIRS then he will not stop to do anything, which is common on the later nights. He needs 'Philosophical Thinking' to be deterred. *'Art Teacher' - Becomes active on Night 3, and starts in ART ROOM. She then heads immediately to PLAYGROUND because she has nothing to do. Arguably one of the most dangerous teachers. She needs 'Mondrian and Monet - Who the heck were they?' to be deterred. *'DT Teacher' - Active at the same time as the Art Teacher, and starts in RES MAT ROOM. Will occasionally stop off at TEXTILES room, looking at the patchwork wrapped in a roll on the floor. She then heads to PLAYGROUND. She needs 'Adventures in Sewing' to be deterred. *'Music Teacher' - Another teacher active on Night 3, he starts off in MUSIC ROOM before going outside. May end up going to DRAMA STUDIO once in PLAYGROUND. He needs 'Ornaments - go for Baroque' to be deterred. *'Computer Science Teacher' - On Night 3, he starts off in COMPUTER LAB, however on Nights 4, 5, and 6 he starts in the ICT CORRIDOR. Guess he got bored. He needs '84-101-120-116-98-111-111-107' to be deterred. *'Drama Teacher' - Yet another Night 3 starter, she starts in DRAMA STUDIO on the OTHER camera area. It takes her a while to get out of it so she can reach PLAYGROUND, so no stress about her (until she reaches you...). She needs 'A Tale Told by an Idiot' to be deterred. *'PE Teacher' - Active on Night 3, and the only teacher to not require a textbook. Instead, you must click on a basketball repeatedly to dribble it. If the PE Teacher sees this, then he will be deterred. If not, you'll be forced to do wind sprints, and no-one likes those. He starts in GYM on the OTHER camera area and will occasionally go into MEN'S SHOWERS. *'Librarian' - One of the 'non-teacher three' to become active on Night 4. The Librarian is in LIBRARY on the OTHER camera area and will make her way towards you, occasionally going into GYM for who knows what. To deter her, there are a box of books next to you. You have to let the Librarian catch you reading one of these books. If you don't pick up a book, pick up a textbook, or pick up the 'unsuitable' book in the pile by accident, then she'll immediately stamp your books as overdue. You can read these books for as long as you want, but remember about the other members of staff! If you go on Custom Night, however, and set everyone to 0, you can just kick back and read good old tales like 'To Kill a Mockingbird' or 'Oliver Twist'. Just don't pick up 'Underwear Scare II: Return of the Y-Frats'. *'Janitor' - Another of the 'non-teacher three', also becoming active on Night 4. The Janitor starts in JANITOR'S HUT on the OTHER camera area, and will first go to his broom and mop cupboards so he can 'wipe the floor' with you. To deter him, you must keep cleaning a specific dust patch on the left side of your hut. If it's clean, he'll be deterred. If not, he'll force you to scrape gum off the bottom of tables. Eugh. *'Lunch Lady' - The final member of the 'non-teacher three', becoming active on Night 4. The Lunch Lady starts in KITCHEN on the OTHER camera area, and like the Janitor will stop off at her food cupboards so she can produce the most foul concoction ever known to man. If she gets in she will make you eat her poisonous 'delight' so before she gets in you have to take two doses of stomach medicine. If not, you die of poison. *'Deputy Headteacher '- Appears in the now accessible STAFF OFFICE on Night 5. He acts a bit like Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 - if he's not looked at enough, he'll vanish. He'll appear in the PLAYGROUND before attacking. He's easy to fend off as any book will get rid of him, but if he attacks, your game will crash, and you'll be booted back to the desktop. *'Headteacher '- On Night 6 a camera called GATE will mysteriously appear to the right of the EAST-SCHOOL camera area. Headteacher has a 0.666 chance of appearing there. If you do see him, a bloodied face will come up close to the screen, and your computer will force shut-down. Better save your documents! Nights Night 1 The simplest night with only five teachers active and the least amount of textbooks. Teachers first active on this night: English Teacher, Maths Teacher, Science Teacher, French Teacher and Spanish Teacher. Night 2 Similar to Night 1, however the teachers active on the previous night become active earlier on this night. Three more teachers join the mix: History Teacher, Geography Teacher and RE Teacher. Night 3 Night 3 is where things start to get difficult. More textbooks are added, as well as the basketball. On this night, you're also up against Art Teacher, DT Teacher, Music Teacher, Computer Science Teacher, Drama Teacher and PE Teacher. Night 4 A massive difficulty spike occurs, and now you have to clean the dusty patch, read the book and take the stomach pills, as Janitor, Librarian and Lunch Lady start on this night. Night 5 Same as last night, except you've also got to check up on Deputy Headteacher in his office. Night 6 Even harder than the previous two nights! This one will really test your ability to plan ahead, prepare and multitask. Also, the gate camera will appear, along with Headteacher. Custom Night (Night 7) Set different teachers to different difficulty levels, even Headteacher's chance of appearing! There are also preset games for you as well, if a teacher is not mentioned, then that teacher is at 0: *All the Cores: English Teacher = 20, Maths Teacher = 20, Science Teacher = 20, RE Teacher = 10 *Humanities Havoc: History Teacher = 20, Geography Teacher = 20, RE Teacher = 10 *Art Attack: English Teacher = 10, Art Teacher = 20, DT Teacher = 20, Music Teacher = 15, Drama Teacher = 15 *Coding Chaos: Maths Teacher = 15, Science Teacher = 20, Computer Science Teacher = 20, Music Teacher = 5 *Non-Standard Staff: PE Teacher = 20, Librarian = 20, Janitor = 20, Lunch Lady = 20, Deputy Headteacher = 20, Headteacher = 20 *Language Learning: English Teacher = 10, French Teacher = 20, Spanish Teacher = 20, Computer Science Teacher = 5 *Warning: Everyone = 5 *Detention: Everyone = 10 *Isolation: Everyone = 15 *Expulsion: Everyone = 20 Story/Phone Calls Night 1 "Hi, urr... anyone there? OK, so, welcome to Burpington-upon-Sea Secondary School for kids that are 11-18 years old. You're going to be watching the cameras to make sure none of our supplies get stolen, lost, damaged, or whatever, so open up the camera at the bottom to get started. Uh, the school is pretty big, so you're gonna have to shuffle between maps to see everything, so apologies for that. Let's see... what else? Ah. The school has instructed me not to tell you this, but... this school hires pretty weird staff, they stay at school overnight and they kind of just sit at their desks, typing away through the night, and not caring about anything. But, they get mad if they hear any loud noises and stuff, so, I took safety precautions and I have here with me the connection to the P.A system! So you don't have to worry about... CLANG ...gosh darn it, I dropped a pan on my foot. And, I think I've snapped them out of semi-hibernation, so... here's the thing. The teachers aren't very sociable, so they like to attack independently. If one starts coming, pick up the correct homework book, and show it to them. I'll explain tomorrow, I'm in trouble right now, so I'll say bye for now." Night 2 "Hi? Oh, hey, you escaped the terrible teachers! So, what was I gonna say... ah. The teachers here are disturbed by loud noise, so they go into what we like to call 'rage mode'. The next person they see that's not a member of staff has a mountain of homework dumped on them... which will crush and eventually kill. The only thing that stops them is a piece of marked, fully correct schoolwork. And that's all they're asking for, really. Errr... a few more teachers are up to kill you tonight, I guess the other ones, y'know, the ones from last night, told these ones about you... one of them, I think the RE teacher, he's absentminded, so he goes up the stairs instead of down, but he does go down... sometimes. Anyway, see ya." Night 3 "Hi? Er, hi? Oh, hey, you again. So, I guess you got the better of them, right? Not much to say today, apart from... oh, the 'arts' part of the school are after you today. They're kinda dangerous, cause they're on the ground floor of the building, and can reach the playground quicker than the others. The gym teacher is also coming, and PE doesn't do books, so I've equipped you with a basketball. Dribble it repeatedly, just don't drop it. Otherwise... y'know. Also, some kid went missing today. The police force are dumb, they don't know anything, but I'll bet he shows up in a store cupboard somewhere. I suspect the maths teacher. Anyway, don't let that bother you. See you tomorrow." Night 4 "Hi, hi, hi. Let's cut to the chase. The police are investigating the school, they finally wised up, and despite all the security tape and stuff, they still expected kids to come to school. That's twisted, I tell ya. Also, it's not just teachers on the warpath tonight, the librarian, the janitor and the lunch lady are coming for you too. Here's another thing I've added to help you - you now have a selection of books from the 'classics' section of the library. You can read them all you want, but remember, you have to use them to defend yourself against the librarian. Also, we gave you a cloth for you to clean that dusty patch on the left side of the shed so the janitor's happy. Keep it clean, although it'll be a while before it turns dusty again. And to counter the lunch lady, we gave you some indigestion pills. She'll stop off at all her ingredient cupboards to concoct a foul brew before coming here, so that when she force-feeds it to you, you'll be able to 'stomach' it! Hahahaha... no. So, I hope all's well with you, because at the end of the day three more children went missing. I dread to think... so I'll say bye before I puke." Night 5 "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi! I'm in a frenzy right now, so I don't know what to do! The school's on lockdown and I'm not even sure if you're meant to be here! I think this school's haunted, I've been seeing ghostly imprints on the Maths walls, so I guess that the Maths teacher was the culprit! I really gotta go, just do what you did last night! Bye-bye-bye!" Night 6 "Hello, hello? Hello! Oh, hey. They arrested the Maths teacher last night, so you won't be seeing him again... I hope. If he comes back, then he's definitely a ghost. Just keep calm, it'll be over in six hours. Also, for your benefit, we installed a camera at the gate. I don't think it does anything really, but you should find a way to keep you occupied. I was the former maths teacher here, I know everything about this place! Or at least I thought I knew everything... the things they leave out in instruction manuals nowadays, I mean, it's 2015, come on! So... I'll guess I'll see you around." Trivia * Rumours spread about a Five Nights at School 2. This never happened. Category:Articles with British spelling Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games